


Day 3: You drive me crazy

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Kissing, Smut, Stripping, sassyHawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Hawke ending up with Fenris in his mansion at night, leading to some touches and... more.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Day 3: You drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Day3: of 14 Days of Dragon age lovers.  
> I love Fenris/Hawke Hawke/Fenris. It is my true OTP, that I've never written for until now. So I took this as a chance to do exactly that. This one has a more dominant Fenris, but I view them both as switching their positions.

‘You drive me crazy’ Fenris growled against Hawkes lips with a frustrated growl, claiming his lips in a heated kiss right away as he pressed him against the nearest wall. His body was pressing into the broader one, his gauntlets digging into the armour of the taller man. He felt hands that settled on his slender hips, holding him with a light touch that allowed him to break free any time if he wanted too. A gesture that he appreciated deeply. It showed that he could trust Hawke, showed that the broader man cared about him, and that he left him the choice to stay or to go away. A choice that he never had in his life before. At least not before he met Hawke.

There was the taste of alcohol that was left on Hawkes lips, his tongue darting over them to get his share of the slightly bitter note of the ale that he drank before in the hanged man. Something that Hawke did not object at all, as he opened his lips invitingly for him. Tongues begun to touch each others as they prodded carefully at first, getting hungrier and hungrier with each passing second. It was a sensation that felt slightly intoxicating, muffling every sound that escaped their lips. 

Yet, it was not enough. He needed more, needed to feel and to touch. Needed to be touched in return even, something that he usually didn’t feel at all. But he did right now, as they stood in the entrance of his manor.

Lips needed to break apart as soon as they needed to take a deep breath, amber eyes looking into his green ones while there was a sly smile on Hawkes lips, clearly pleased about what happened. Something that made Fenris growl lowly in return before he claimed his lips roughly in an attempt to shut every coming joke up. Not as if Hawke would’ve minded that though, and he chuckled into the kiss. A sound that got completely lost and muffled by the angry lips that nipped at him as some form of punishment. 

Gloved hands shifted to undo the armour clasps of Hawkes plate armour, the sharp edges of his gauntlets prickling against the skin of his neck. ‘Fenris… Gauntlets.’ Hawke reminded him with a breath, pulling out of the kiss to remind his lover of the sharp spikes that poked his skin slightly. His words caused Fenris to pause for a moment, clearly not fond of the notion before he took the gloves off with an annoyed huff while Hawke got rid of his gloves quickly too. Large hands found their way underneath Fenris tunic, touching the soft skin while Fenris was eager to undo the clasps of his armour, letting the pieces clatter onto the floor loudly, not caring for the sound that was echoing along the walls.

Fingers brushed over the tunic that Hawke wore underneath, stretching over the material of the fabric before he gave it a demanding tug. ‘Eager are we?’ Garrett couldn’t help but to tease, taking glee in the glare of his lover as he looked at him. Shouldn’t you shed your armour too if you want to get me undressed that quickly?’, he added, letting his hands slip out of Fenris tunic to pull his own over his head.

‘Who says that I intend to strip?’ Fenris asked him with a smirk in return, eying him with an expression that riled Hawke up completely. There just was something dark in his eyes, an expression that looked devouring and that was causing even a broad warrior like him to feel the goosebumps that started to tingle on his skin.

As if to prove his point, he let his fingers roam over the bare chest, stroking over the chest hair that covered his lover, and that thinned down into a line that followed his abdomen all the way down to his loins. His thumb brushed over one of the hardened nipples, causing Hawke to grunt and shudder from that alone. Something that caused the smirk of Fenris lips to spread wider, and he made sure to stroke over the sensitive part of Hawkes body just once more to lure out another sound of pleasure.

He enjoyed having Hawke like this, enjoyed teasing the man that was so much stronger and taller than he was. It felt as if he had the whole control, while Garrett trusted him with it in a mutual way. And, Fenris was thankful for that. Probably as much as he was turned on by it at the same time. Thumbs stroked and teased him just once more, Hawkes hands returning to their place on the elves hips as his whole body shivered with the touches, his lips producing hitched breaths and small moans. 

Maker he wanted this, wanted every single touch, wanted to feel the fingers that traced the hard muscles on his abdomen before they darted lower to tug on the hem of his pants. His muscles clenched when he felt the hand that slid over the batch of hairs that surrounded his already throbbing and aching cock. Fingers wrapped around him, stroking him at such a low pace that it almost felt like torture. 

‘Who’s the eager one now?’ Fenris asked him with a smug expression, stroking the hard length of the taller man with his hand. He could feel the hips that moved against it, felt the way in which Hawkes finger dug into the skin of his hips where they slipped underneath his tunic. Not to mention that he was painfully aware of his own throbbing cock that pressed against the tight elven leggings, aching to be touched in return. 

‘Heh, I thought that I was the… ngh… smart ass.’ Hawke replied with a grin, probably not as cocky as he intended to while he suppressed another sound that wanted to escape his lips. His own hands shifted to ghost over the tight trousers, touching the bulge that was within them with a knowing and shit-eating grin. ‘Not to mention that you seem to be eager too.’, the taller man added, groaning in frustration when Fenris let go of his cock at that mention.

‘Right. Why don’t you put your mouth to a better use then?’ Fenris replied with a growl, his eyes glinting as he looked at him. ‘If you want me to touch you again that is.’, he added as a threat. Though, Hawke knew very well that his lover might talk cruel some times, but he would never deny him a touch if he needed it. But still, the thought that he could, excited him to a point, and he shifted to his knees gladly, his tongue darting out to flick against the sensitive tip.

Another growl left Fenris lips, but this time one of arousal as he shifted his hand to rake it through Garrett messy black hair. He could feel the tickling of his rough beard as eager lips begun to wrap around his cock to give him a suck. And Fenris couldn’t help to take in the beautiful sight that was presented to him. To take in the way in which Hawke knelt in front of him, his lips opened and mouth filled with his cock as he took him deeper into his mouth. Hands were all settled on Fenris hips in an attempt to hold on to something while his cock was all neglected and throbbing between his legs. It was satisfying in a way to have a man such as Hawke was kneeling in front of him, sucking off his cock, and he just pressed against the head, urging his lover to take more into his mouth as he rocked his hips against the heat that engulfed him more and more. 

Every moan was muffled by the member in his mouth, his amber eyes closed as he took in the taste and the scent of his lover completely, quite content with his position right now as he stroked and sucked on his cock. He took him as deep as he could, swallowing down the first drops of pre-cum that mixed with his own saliva and the faint taste of Lyrium. 

‘Venedhis.’ Fenris cursed when he felt himself getting close already, his marks glowing in the bluish light. Fingers curled into the short hair to give it a tug, causing Hawke to moan against the soft skin of his pelvis as he took the length into his mouth completely. It was another suck, paired with a stroke of Hawkes tongue that caused Fenris to spill himself in the hot mouth of the man that swallowed everything so eagerly. 

He savoured every drop that he could get before he let his lover slip out of his mouth again, his own cock aching even more by now. But he didn’t pay it any attention for now as he took Fenris in, took in the way in which his chest moved underneath the armour with his ragged breaths. Green eyes were all dark in arousal still, and Fenris expression blissful before he had himself under control again.

‘Are you still eager to come?’, he asked with that dark and gruff voice, as he looked down at Hawke who gave him a challenging look in return. 

‘You think you can manage?’, Hawke replied all cocky, knowing that it would rile his lover up in return. Oh, and he was looking forward to it already when he saw the twitch on Fenris lips, followed by a dark and wild look.

‘Come. We better take this upwards then.’ Fenris stated, something that let Hawke knew that they would be in need of a bed, and probably of the ropes that were tugged safely away underneath it. Knowledge that sent him tingling, and a jolt right towards his cock when he thought of the possibilities alone.

‘Bring it on.’

  
  



End file.
